


Sing-along

by snarechan



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin and Kid Flash find themselves in dire straits the elements come to their rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing-along

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom introduces me to so many (often unrelated) things, no lie. XD; The prompt on the YJ anon meme that motivated me was: _Wally sings[The Elements song by Tom Lehrer](http://www.privatehand.com/flash/elements.html)._ Story edited by Keppiehed, the fastest beta reader alive!

Red warning lights lit the interior space, the accompanying sirens unheard due to the airtight seal on the doors. A couple of fog lights flashed alongside the others, almost causing the two occupants, Kid Flash and Robin, to become dizzy with their intensity. They were locked in a lab tucked in the center of a secret facility in Russia – their teammates thankfully serving as a distraction on the outside – but they'd have more than a little explaining to do if either of them were caught on foreign soil.

Robin ran his fingers along the exit and surrounding wall in search of seams or a panel that he could jack his gauntlet machine into, but there was nothing. The locks and mechanisms were hidden under inches of smooth metal. Somewhere, an unseen clock was ticking down until the security protocols kicked in and cut off their air supply and both of them suffocated to death.

They'd beaten that same clock before, though, so it wasn't a matter of when, but how.

"Can you hack the system?" Kid Flash asked. "That thing has wireless, right?"

"This isn't an antique, KF," Robin said in return, already bringing up the holographic screen originating from his wrist. He tried to gain access, finding the network backed by firewalls that he overrode like a battering ram. It wasn't his usual elegant style, but he was on a schedule and cared less about technique than reaching his goal. Batman wouldn't wholly approve, but Robin would have to live with that.

One of the smirking green icons on his screen flashed red and scowled, followed by more warnings. All of his indicators altered as security measures came back online. Robin had to change tactics fast, reverting from offensive to defensive.

"Someone's unhappy that I'm here, and they're kind of irate," Robin stated, and somewhere time was still ticking. "I can't gain access to the controls."

Kid Flash groaned and tugged on his hair in one hand, glancing around their confines for a second means of escape. Dashing over to a shelf, he examined the different containers of chemicals and minerals. He picked one up to see the label while Robin hurried to backtrack, trying to get the enemy technician off his trail. In the background, Kid Flash could be identified as mumbling under his breath.

"Hey, Rob, what's this joint composed of? No titanium, right?"

"None, zilch, nada," he replied offhandedly. Robin had to disconnect his wrist computer and switch it off to stop the risk of an attack. Now they were running out of options.

Kid Flash ran all over the place and gathered supplies. At a glance, he seemed to be tossing in random amounts of whatever was on hand, but he was just moving so fast that Robin only caught certain aspects of his actions.

"There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium. And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen – N for nitrogen! – and rhenium. And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium. And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium…"

Robin's eyes widened to the point the lenses on his mask mimicked the movement, unsure if he was hearing his teammate right. _Uranium?_

"There's sulfur, californium, and fermium, berkelium. And also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium. And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc, and rhodium. And chlorine – take out the h and you get CL…"

"Er, dude, _what_ are you doing, and with what?"

"These are the only ones of which the news has come to Harvard. And there may be many others, but they haven't been disc-avard!" Kid Flash finished, zooming to a spot just in front of Robin and brandishing a large, plastic vat container with a colored liquid sloshing inside it. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. You might want to hide in that corner over there, though."

As if Robin needed to be told twice _._ While he stepped away to give his partner room to work, Kid Flash poured the concoction over the door. The metal melted like it was butter, and Kid Flash didn't stop until there was a large enough opening for them to maneuver a table over the mess and flee.

"What was _that?_ " Robin inquired along the way to their rendezvous point.

"Tom Lehrer," Kid Flash said, misunderstanding his question. At Robin's blank stare he continued, asking, "What? I can't be the only one to have memorized the element symbols on the periodic table in accordance to his song lyrics."

"Yeah," he intoned, deadpan, "you are."

"Whatever, it's still an awesome song."

-Fin-


End file.
